1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile concrete pump, with a chassis supportable upon a substrate via support outriggers, with a thick matter pump provided on the chassis, with a concrete distribution boom rotatably mounted to a boom block and supportable in the folded transport position on a chassis-fixed boom support unit, and a conveying conduit connected to the pressure side of the concrete pump and running along the distribution boom. The invention further concerns a boom support unit for a mobile concrete pump of the above described type.
2. Description of Related Art
Known mobile concrete pumps of this type include a distribution boom in the form of an articulated boom, of which the boom arms in the operating position are pivotable relative to each other about horizontal articulation axis and pivotable relative to a rotation block. In the transport position the boom arms are folded against each other forming an arm packet and supported on a boom support unit provided in the rearward area of the vehicle chassis. In these known mobile concrete pumps the boom support unit is in the form of a support block, which projects upwards above the platform of the mobile concrete pump fixed to the chassis. There it takes up a certain amount of space, which space might have been suitable for the incorporation of other functional elements of the mobile concrete pump, such as hydraulic pump controls or a water tank. In any case, the boom support unit frequently blocks access to this type of functional element if it were in this space.